


Hibernation Season (Deltafrost)

by PurplePanini



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Deltafrost (Deltarune), Belly Kink, Deltarune - Freeform, Gen, Stomach Ache, Stuffing, fluff?, hibernation, indoors, outdoors, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19659964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePanini/pseuds/PurplePanini
Summary: Ralsei prepares to hibernate through an intense blizzard by stuffing his face with food.Deltafrost AU created by lyxois (https://www.deviantart.com/lyxois)





	Hibernation Season (Deltafrost)

The Darkners had been used to the ridiculously low temperatures in the Dark World, but word had gotten out that a blizzard was coming. A blizzard would usually have been the normal weather in this world, but this blizzard was different, it was far more intense and had far lower temperature than any of the Darkners had gotten used to yet. Ralsei had ~~somehow~~ gotten word about this dangerous blizzard and instinctively went inside of the castle inside of his empty town. Once inside, Ralsei went into the bedroom and found his bed before throwing himself atop of it and pulling the bed's covers over his body. Ralsei started to feel comfortable in his bed, his eyes started to close as he tried to drift off to sleep...

But he couldn't go to sleep, he didn't feel prepared enough for the blizzard, he planned to hibernate through the lifespan of the blizzard. Ralsei got up out of the bed and exited his bedroom to go enter the kitchen. Once inside, Ralsei got out a large assortment of ingredients, such as;

  * DarkEggs
  * DarkFlour
  * DarkSugar
  * DarkMilk
  * DarkYeast



Once he had gathered at least enough of these ingredients to bake around ten to fifteen DarkCakes, Ralsei put on his apron and started to bake some food to keep him satisfied throughout the blizzard.

_A few hours later..._

Ralsei wiped some sweat off of his head, he looked at all twelve of the DarkCakes that he had handmade and baked, he was positive that this was going to help him survive the blizzard. He carried the cakes one by one into his bedroom to set upon his nightstand, so that way if he became too full of cake to move, he would still be safe in his bed. As soon as he had gotten all of the cakes safely into his bedroom, he sat down on the end of his bed and picked up one of the cakes before sinking his teeth into one of his twelve homemade creations. Ralsei had never actually tried any of his cakes before, but after he took the first bite from one of his cakes, he immediately realized how delicious his cakes actually were. The icing and the batter being chewed and broken down by his saliva was one of the best things that Ralsei had ever actually eaten. After finishing up the bite he had took, Ralsei with hardly any hesitation took a second bite from the cake. Each bite tasted the same as the previous bites, but they were still divine. Ralsei took the time to savor each bite of the warm, delicious cake. Soon, Ralsei had eaten all of the first cake, he was so thankful that he took the time to make eleven more. Ralsei grabbed a second cake and immediately dug into it, it was just as yummy and delicious as the first cake had been. After eating all of the second cake, he licked the icing off of his fingers and reached for another cake. Ralsei hesitated before taking the first bite out of his third cake, he seemed to be growing full from having eaten two cakes in one sitting. Nevertheless, Ralsei managed to finish the third cake in a slightly longer time span than the previous two. Ralsei looked down at his lap to make sure he didnt drop any crumbs on his lap, sure enough there were a lot of crumbs on his lap, but he also noticed his belly bulging just a tiny bit. Ralsei put a hand on his stomach to rub it, it felt taut through his white robe. Afterwards, Ralsei grabbed another cake and started to bite into it. Each bite seemed to push his gut just the slightest bit further outwards, Ralsei may or may not baked a little too many cakes. About five cakes later, his stomach had bulged out enough to make him look as if he were pregnant as it ached from having to stretch to fit nine whole cakes in it, Ralsei was unsure if he would be able to finish the last three cakes. Nevertheless, Ralsei grabbed another cake and started to slowly eat it, despite his stomach's protests. After finishing the tenth cake, Ralsei grabbed another cake and started eating it. Each bite made his stomach fuller and achier, pushing it out even further. Afterwards, Ralsei had only one cake left to eat. His stomach ached and groaned, but Ralsei grabbed the cake and started to eat some of it, he was _going_ to survive the blizzard. Eventually, Ralsei had finished the last cake. He lied his head down on the pillow, his belly felt like it was going to rip open at any minute. Ralsei ran a hand over his impossibly full stomach to try and soothe it by rubbing it as it continued to ache and groan. Afterwards, Ralsei pulled the covers over his body and tried to fall asleep.

**FIN**


End file.
